Amusement Park from Hell!
by hYPerONS06rPa5ch
Summary: Yay! Me Have nu story! Bladebrakers go to amusment park wfriends. Hee hee hee! Evilnessness awatis them. Warning there's cusing. Mostly by Kai and Takaiyu! Some romance in later chapties! Hee hee hee!
1. Chapter 1

Hi you people out there. I got a mocha frappacino and now I ready for the rest of the day which has nothing to do with this. I just wrote this out of the random thoughts in my mind. I hope you enjoy the stupidness. If you read my story, please review it. I hope this one is better than my last.

The Bladebreakers sit at home doing nothing like usual. Tyson ensures the mood by clicking his tongue. "Stop Tyson." Takaiyu sits next to Kai. Tyson continues to click his tongue. After 5 minutes of Tyson's orchestra, "That's it!" Takaiyu lands a fury of punches on Tyson. For 10 minutes, no one speaks.

Right about when the silence is about to take it's toll, Hilary speaks up, "There's a new amusement park that just opened. Anyone want to go?" "That's a great idea Hilary!" Kenny closes his laptop. Hilary looks at Tyson, "Well?" Tyson give her a well-what's-up-with-you-look, "Sure. Let's go."

As they walk down the street to the park Ray speaks up, "Um, you guys? Did any of you notice that no kids our age are going to this park?" Jillian points over to Max, "I don't think Maxy noticed." Max's hanging out with a group of 4-year olds.

"Yeah I love Barney!" "No Dora the Explorer!" "Barney!" "Dora the Explorer!" "BARNEY!" "DORA THE EXPLORER!" "**_Shut your damn mouths before I rip them off you faces_**!" Kai yells at Max and the 4 year olds. "Whatever! You're wearing makeup!" A girl kicks him in the shin and runs off. Kai hops up and down holding his leg cussing up a storm. "I never notice, but you do wear makeup!" Tyson looks at Kai. They continue to walk to the park as little kids laughing at Kai and watch him hobble over to try and 'destroy' them. Out of no where, Max jumps up and says, "It's Barney-Blue's Clues-Teletubbies-Dora the Explorer-Land!" Evil background music plays as everybody, but Max screams. They all try to run away, but costumed characters grab them and pull them into the park. "Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Max is being carried by Boots the monkey. They are dragged into a basement and stuffed into a pick colored train. "What the funk is this!" Takaiyu screams as Po straps her into a seat. Kenny takes out his inhaler. Soon the train starts, and they hear a voice on the PA system, "Hello boys and girls! Guess what time it is?" "Time for us to get out of here!" Kai yells at the showerhead speaker. "Nope! That's not it! And you didn't raise you hand!" Tyson jumps up and down in his seat raising his hand, "Ooo! I know! I know! It's lunchtime." "That's not the answer!" Takaiyu hits Tyson over the head. "Yes that's right it lunchtime! After you ride this education ride, you'll be sevred lunch!"

Everyone stares at Tyson blankly. "What exactlly is lunch?" Ray questions theshowerhead. "Telecustard!" "Hell no, I'm not eating that!" Takaiyu yells. "Fine no lunch for anybody! Enjoy the ride!"All of a sudden the train starts moving. "Oh boy a ride!" Max holds up his hands as they go down an inch high hill. "Yyyaaaayyy!" Jillian seemed to be the only one not trying to escape- or do anything for that matter. She's knocked out cold on Ray's shoulder They watch asrobots dance and sing the themes to every little kid show in the world in about 10 different languages. "Stop singing!" Takaiyu covers her ears. Soon they reach the end of the ride and are released. "I can't stop the music!" Kenny runs around trying to get the music out of his head.

Hilary starts yelling "This is great! Just great! We're stuck in an amusement park with no food, no water, no nothing! This can't get any worse!" They all fall through a trap door. Tyson give Hilary a look, " You were saying?"

Well ... More stuff to come. If you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hee hee hee. Hyperness is the key to living... unless you can't get hyper. Oh well chapter 2 is here! Hee hee hee!

Jillian opens her eyes slowly as she tries to get up, but she can't move. When she fully opens her eyes, she sees Ray on top of her. "What! Ray get off of me!" Ray twitches a little, "No, 10 more minutes…" Jillian tries to maneuver her way out, but Ray holds on to her tight, "Stop trying to take my pillow." He grabs Jillian tighter and lays his head on her chest. "You….PERV!" Jillian slaps Ray

In the next cell over…

Max sings the Barney theme over and over as Kenny covers his ears, "Stop! Stop the music!" Kenny continues to pound his head against the padded wall.

In the cell next to the next cell over…

Tyson and Hilary argue about who's fault it is that they are stuck. "It's you freaking fault, Hilary!" "It's not!" "Is too!" "Is not!"

In the cell next to the cell next to the next cell over…

"…. Kai?" "Yes?" "Will you kill me now?" "No." Takaiyu bangs her head against the wall. "Please?"

In the first cell...

"Long nights "spent" with your most obvious weaknesses, you start shaking at the thought, you are everything I want, cause you are everything I'm not, we lay, we lay together, just not too close, too close…." Jillian quietly sings the words of the song on her MP3. "Did you have to slap me!" Ray turns around and looks at her from his corner of the room. "Yes, you perv." Jillian turns up the volume on her MP3. "Look, I'm sorry alright!" "No your not! You're a boy!" "What does that have to do with anything!" "Boys are stupid! So there!" "What!"

In the… uh… umm…. The one Tyson and Hilary are in…

"Shut up, Hilary." "I'm serious Tyson! I want you to think about it too. I mean were stuck in here because of your cousin! She just had to say that see wasn't going to eat the telecustard!" "Hilary." "Yes Tyson." "Please. Shut up."

An hour later the cell doors open and everyone runs out before they close. "Man, I should of taken a nap." Jillian stretches her arms as she yawns. Ray gives her a 'you're hopeless sometimes' look. They decide to take the hall to the right. Soon they hear voice.

"We should make them eat Telecustard!" "Shut up, Po. You're such a gay freak." Dora the Explorer hits Po over the head with Backpack. "I'm Backpack, Backpack! Backpack, Backpack! I'm a backpack load with …." Dora takes out a flamethrower and burns Backpack to a nice crisp. "God that thing was annoying. Every time, backpack, backpack."

Barney takes out a gravel and hits the table, "Alright let's get down to business. We need to figure out what to do with those bitches and bastards in those cells. They know too much as it is." Blue raises her hand and sticks her paw on the mirror in the room. "Oh! Let's play Blue's Clues to find out what Blue means!" Boots runs up the mirror. "My God your stupid." Dipsy adds insult to injure when he punches Boots in the gut and lets him fall to the ground.

"Holy shit look at them. They're freakin' real." Takaiyu stares at the characters through the crack in the door. "Hurry up! I can't hold Max back for long!" Jillian has Max pinned to the wall with a piece of duck tape over his mouth. All of a sudden Max accidentally elbows Jillian in the stomach. "You… little.. Son of a…." she crumbles to the ground. Max rips the tape off his mouth and runs into the room of characters, "Oh my God, it's Barney!" Barney gets up out of his seat, "How the funk did you get out! Get them!" "Oh great now we're being chased by little kid TV starts." Hilary complains. "Just shut up and run." Tyson gives her a look.

Hee hee hee! Review or else you shall be cursed to be a loser and have no friends. Muhaaa! ... Okay that was mean... I love Ray and Sasuke! Woot!


End file.
